


Detention

by lunadiane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boy Keith (Voltron), Barebacking, Delinquent Keith, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prefect Lance, Public Sex, Sex in a Classroom, Vaginal Sex, embrace the cringey porn dialogue of the final line, embrace the tropey shoujo, who doesn't love a goody-two-shoes/delinquent AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadiane/pseuds/lunadiane
Summary: Keith leveled Lance with a smirk and a cool, unimpressed gaze. “That’s rich coming from the prefect bending over to get fucked in the boys’ locker room yesterday.”





	Detention

The bell rang.

 

First warning bell. Lance checked her watch. It was five minutes before the next class, which was plenty of time. She’d just finished changing out of her gym uniform in the girls’ bathroom, skirt and blazer securely fastened with her gym shirt hung on the door of the nearest stall. PE had ended early today, so she was still early after putting the sports equipment back into the storage room. 

 

She washed and dried her sweaty hands then wore her blue-rimmed glasses, staring into the mirror to tie her tie and straighten the prefect badge on her collar. The volleyball match they’d just had had loosened her ponytail, so she redid her hair, raking her fingers through her long hair and pulling it up into a high ponytail. 

Satisfied, Lance flashed a bright grin at the mirror with simultaneous finger guns before grabbing her shirt and leaving the bathroom.

 

“Hey babe.”

 

She’d been idly folding it into a neat square bundle in her hands when an arm slid around her waist, the telltale signs of black fingerless gloves on a callused pale hand and his familiar scent making her blush immediately. 

 

Lance pushed his arm away half-heartedly, turning around to stammer “N-No messing around in school” and hating how her voice wavered. Keith had his white shirt unbuttoned over his gym shirt, one hand holding on to his blazer slung over his shoulder and the strip of his tie looped undone around his neck. His bangs, slightly damp from sweat, were pushed back to reveal his forehead, and god, he looked so sexy like that.

 

The scent of his musk was overpowering straight from gym class, and it was  _ so not fair  _ how good he smelled drenched in perspiration. 

 

They’d been on opposite teams during PE, and Keith's team had scored an easy goal because she’d stopped to stare at him leap for the ball that came his way, his shirt riding up over his toned stomach and arms outstretched as his palm hit the ball with a resounding  _ smack _ . She was on defense, being one of the tallest girls in class, and watched it whizz right over the net and ricochet off the floor less than a foot away from her.

 

Totally worth it.

 

He leveled her with a smirk and a cool, unimpressed gaze. “That’s rich coming from the prefect who bent over to get fucked in the boys’ locker room yesterday.”

 

“T-That’s different!” Lance squeaked. “Nobody saw us!”

 

“And nobody’s seeing us now.” The sports hall was right next to the empty canteen. It wouldn’t be recess for another hour. He caught her chin and leaned in to capture Lance’s lips with his own, Lance letting out a little moan as she opened her mouth for him to slide his tongue against hers. 

 

“Someone could see-” She murmured against his mouth.

 

“Then push me away. Play your part as a prefect and give me detention.” He pulled back slightly, one hand squeezing her ass. His eyes glinted suggestively. 

 

Well. Two could play at this game.

 

As sultrily as she could, she peered at him through her eyelashes, biting her lip, and asked “You wanna fuck me there?” 

 

His eyes widened before flashing her a devious grin. “God, you’re such a dirty slut.”

 

* * *

 

 

She braced her hands against the teacher’s desk, the table wheezing a high screech each time he thrust hard into her. Lance knew she was supposed to be the buffer between it and Keith, preventing it from moving so they wouldn’t be too loud, but she loved it. She loved that the desk was the rhythm of the way they fucked. 

 

Her panties (red today, picked blindly out of her drawer while getting ready for school, and Keith had said “That’s my favourite colour. You planned this?”) were bunched up on one thigh, her feet inching apart a little to spread her legs wider, take his dick deeper inside her. His feet followed suit, pushing her socks down her calves intentionally before planting dirty sneakers next to her pristine white shoes. He’d pulled her hair down from its high ponytail and her brown tresses spilled all over her back, bouncing back and forth, her hairtie discarded on the classroom floor. 

 

His hands gripped her hips as he drove himself insistently inside her. She thought about someone bursting in through the door, seeing their hips connected despite her skirt draped over Keith’s cock in her cunt, and realizing what was happening in an instant. It would never happen since she would have heard them long before they entered, but it made pleasure curl in her core nonetheless. 

 

Lance’s heart was racing and breath panting in short, rapid bursts. It felt so  _ good _ . It was only Monday but the weekend had felt too long without him, her dildo merely a plastic shadow of his cock, hard and thick inside her, embraced in the warmth of his body. 

 

“Ahh - Aaah- Keith -” She moaned. “Touch me more-” 

 

He complied with a grunt, leaning over to grab and squeeze her breasts. 

 

A distant sound of footsteps suddenly appeared, growing louder and louder as the intruder made their way down the hallway. Lance quickly twisted around as Keith pulled out his cock and ripped the condom off, collapsing onto the nearest desk while attempting to stuff his erect cock back into his pants. Lance darted over to the teacher’s desk and sat down, assuming the Prefect’s role in overseeing detention. Quickly she smoothed down her skirt and straightened her blazer and tie. 

 

The door flew open and both of them snapped their heads toward a blonde girl. Liefsdottir, a second-year student, let out a “Ah” when she saw them, Keith propping his head up on his arms folded on the desk, his blazer bunched up on his lap to cover his raging boner. 

 

“I forgot my textbook under my desk.” She explained, walking forward, and Lance nodded with a bright smile in reply. 

 

Her cunt ached against the fabric of her skirt, missing Keith. Her orgasm had already been building up, and Lance’s fingers itched to pull up her skirt under the table and bring herself to completion.

 

Mercifully, Liefsdottir finished her task quickly, and was shoving her textbook into her backpack when she stopped to stare at Lance for a few torturous seconds.

 

Lance gulped, fear beginning to pool in her gut. Was there something wrong with her? Why was she staring at her like that? Did she see what they were just doing? “...Yeah?” Lance asked hesitantly, fighting to keep her apprehension from showing on her face.

 

“Your glasses.” Liefsdottir finally said. “You’re not wearing them.”

 

“O-Oh! Yeah-” Lance said, giggling almost a little too hysterically. Her glasses. She’d removed them before they started fucking, because they kept slipping off and crashing onto the floor from Keith’s vigorous thrusts. “I... I only need them for school to read, y’know, you’ve gotta pay to be one of the top students in class-” she bragged. “I take them off after school! Don’t need anything distracting from my pretty face~” she singsonged, hands framing her face with a toothy grin.

 

“Okay.” Liefsdottir said evenly, backpack now slung across both shoulders. “Bye.” 

 

She left the classroom, Lance darting over to close the door she left open, and she stood there for a while, listening to her footsteps getting fainter and fainter before finally breathing a sigh.

 

“Thought she’d never leave.” Keith’s chair dragged across the floor as he pushed it back, walking toward her, and Lance heard the sound of his fly being unzipped. She moved back to the teacher’s desk, but instead of turning around, Lance hopped up on the desk and spread her legs, pulling her skirt up to show him her slick, red cunt. Impatient, she rubbed her sensitive clit and moaned in relief at the pleasure that flared up immediately. “Hurry up.” Lance demanded, as Keith pulled out his half-hard cock.

 

Keith stared at her, his surprise soon replaced by a lustful smirk. “I bet you dream about this all the time, huh? About me fucking you on the teacher’s desk? No wonder you never pay attention in class.”

 

Lance coloured. She couldn’t lie to his face, not now, not about something she always fantasized about. “M-Maybe.” She feebly stuck her tongue out at him. “Now get over here and fuck me.”

 

“Can’t really do that.” Keith said lazily, stroking his dick to hardness. “I don’t have another condom.”

 

“What?! C’mon-” Lance whined, fingers still playing with her clit. She furrowed her eyes in thought. Yeah, yeah, always have safe sex with a condom, prevent pregnancy, all that, but - She bit her lip as she threw caution to the wind. “It’s okay. Just pull out.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that? Bet that’s what every teenage mother said before they got knocked up.” 

 

“Y-Yeah, well, you’re supposed to be our school’s fastest runner, right?” She shot back. “Are you fast enough?” Lance challenged, spreading her legs wider to tempt him. 

 

Their gaze held for a moment as Keith stared back with equal lust and ferocity. “Of course I am.” He declared, giving in as he moved closer to her.

 

He lined his bare cock up against her cunt and pushed in, both groaning at how hot the skin on skin felt. “Just so you know, if anything happens, I won’t be taking any responsibility for it.”

 

“I know.” Lance gritted out as he began to thrust into her again. 

 

“Imagine it though.” He taunted, his hands holding onto her thighs. “Voltron High Prefect a teenage mother at seventeen! Delinquent father. Imagine the  _ scandal _ .” 

 

Her daydreams of having three children with Keith Kogane (after a beach wedding) felt like foolish, idiotic fantasies. “I can get the pill from the pharmacy.” Lance muttered. 

 

This was killing her mood. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer, deeper into her, propping her feet up against the edge of the desk to spread her thighs even further. “Fuck me harder. Faster. I can’t feel anything like this.”

 

“Naughty.” Keith’s lips curled in a sneer, and his hands glided up her thighs to the bend of her knees as he gave her exactly what he wanted, snapping his hips in harsh, rapid thrusts. Lance leaned back on the desk, resting on her elbows, sighing as his cock brushed against a sensitive spot. This was exactly what she needed.

 

“Mmm...yes. Good-” she panted, rubbing her clit in circles. “Just like that.” The drag of his cock against her walls was heavenly, the desk shaking as he pounded into her. She could feel his balls against her skin with each thrust. With her skirt flipped up to expose her navel and cunt, there was no mistaking what they were doing should anyone walk in now. 

 

His eyes were so beautiful. She’d never seen anyone with violet eyes. Even now, he was beautiful, dark hair clinging to his slender face and mouth open as he panted, fucking her. His lips were so pink. Her prefect duties included enforcing uniform rules, but the way he looked - blazer undone, tie hanging off his neck, top button undone - was delectable. She’d let him dress like this every day if she could. 

 

Hands pushing her up from the desk, Lance kissed him, tracing her tongue over his lips until he parted them. 

 

She could still pretend he was her boyfriend this way, even though they were just dating.

 

“Harder.” She demanded.

 

“Feisty.” He held onto her hips and angled himself to fuck up to her sweet spot, and Lance gasped - “Right there!” - when he hit it.

 

She was rocking forward now, grinding against his cock, throwing her head back to relish the sensations. It was coming. She was close. 

 

Once her core began to tighten in that telltale way, she whined out “I’m close. Don’t stop.”

 

“So - am I-” Keith grunted, teeth clenched. He was holding back for her, Lance thought. Waiting for her to cum first. 

 

That thought sent her over the edge. Flashes of pleasure built to a peak and lit up inside her, digging deep into her lower back before fanning out delightfully. Lance moaned long and loud as her thighs shook, toes curling, the folds of her cunt fluttering in orgasm, and Keith ripped his cock from her. 

 

“Wait, not on me-!” Lance came back to herself just enough to blurt out, eyes snapped wide, but it was too late. Hand gripping his cock, Keith sprayed his cum on her navel, which was mostly clothed, which meant white strings stained the underside of her navy pleated skirt. 

 

“I pulled out.” Keith said simply.

 

“Ass. You just like ruining my uniform.” Lance complained, legs dropping off the desk and onto the floor. 

 

“‘Course I do.” Keith grinned. He tucked his softening cock back into his underwear and pants, zipping himself back up. “I love seeing you undone.”

 

That should not have been as hot as it was, and Lance looked away in shame as her cunt gave one last spasm, given that he’d just fucked her into an orgasm. With a sigh, she got off the teacher’s desk, still holding her skirt up with one hand, cunt exposed, and walked over to her bag to pull out wet tissues. Mama would go ballistic if she saw.

 

Keith, bag slung over one shoulder, watched her scrub the stains out of her skirt and tidy herself up, adjusting her clothes, tying her hair and pulling up her socks and panties back up. “You can’t even see anything.” He pointed out, and smirked when she shot him a dirty look. Hey, he came on the underside of her skirt instead of the front. The damp stains were barely visible on the other side. That helped. 

 

Blue glasses perched properly on her nose again, Lance peered at her watch. “It’s 5:30. Half an hour before detention’s over.”

 

“Allura should still be on detention duty, isn’t she?” Keith drawled. “Level 2. You’d better go join her.” 

 

Lance hated that he knew that. “Not with my uniform like this!”

 

“You look fine. Like a goody-two-shoes prefect.” 

 

The crotch of her panties was damp from her cunt and the scrubbed spots on the underside of her skirt were uncomfortably wet.against her thighs. She felt kind of gross and very, very relaxed.

 

Meaning that she didn’t care anymore.

 

“Hmm...no.” She mused, clutching the straps of her bag around her shoulders and tossing her ponytail back. “I don’t want to.” 

 

Keith watched her stride out of class with a spring in her step, and followed behind with a snicker. She was so happy and upbeat after a good fuck.

 

He was the only who knew that Lance, straight-A student and school prefect, was a dirty, cock-hungry slut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna expand on this AU a bit more in the future ;)


End file.
